


Untitled

by April14



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April14/pseuds/April14
Summary: Trying to figure out that last look Rio gave Beth this episode I ended up with a head cannon/characterization piece that has some references to the next week’s preview.





	Untitled

Beth Boland is starting to realize she’s an asshole. Maybe her husband is an asshole (probably, completely), Rio is definitely an asshole but Beth is no longer nice. It started after Emma, the depression winding into every corner of their life. She attacked it, immersed in being the perfect mom to combat the lack of interest she felt the first months of her youngest child’s life. Each time her husband touched her she remembered the stress of pregnancy with a bankruptcy looming and each time it got harder, until she could no longer bear his affection. When she found out about his affair with Amber life ripped through her again, the righteousness of her fury a relief after the years of numbness, of fighting to keep at least the love for her children alive. 

When she found what Dean had done to prevent bankruptcy her anger had a purpose, to save the life she’d been building, to save her children’s home, rocketing her into Rio’s orbit, but that was over now and she still feels out of control. She’s let these two men control her life and her emotions and why? They don’t support her like Annie and Ruby, they don’t communicate, they don’t listen, they don’t trust her. Still, she finds the reach of her depression when she realizes she isn’t as supportive as she believes and she barely listens, blowing off anything she thinks is irrelevant or overblown. She is arrogant and self-righteous and she is starting to wonder if Rio has been looking out for her more than she realized, with her child missing and terror bringing her near to breaking because she went too far in this world without thinking, without regaining control. 

Beth wonders if she could die, or worse lose one of the only people she’s found room for these last years. In this pain, in the path that blame creates Beth is finally accepting she isn’t a good person and as her anger, again, surfaces she doesn’t want to be.


End file.
